Znamię czterech/08
| autor=Arthur Conan Doyle | autor1= | sekcja=Rozdział | poprzedni= | następny= | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} ROZDZIAŁ VIII. Policya ochotnicza. — Biedny Toby! Stracił na zawsze opinię! — zawołałem. — Spisał się, jak umiał — rzekł Holmes, odciągając go od beczki. — Przez ulice Londynu przewożą tyle smoły, że węch wprowadził go na manowce. — Cóż pan teraz zamierzasz uczynić? — Postaram się odszukać trop właściwy. Wahania Tobyego przy placu Knight spowodowane były widocznie dwoma odrębnemi śladami, które szły w przeciwnych kierunkach. Podążył w złą stronę, trzeba teraz skierować go na właściwą. Doprowadziliśmy psa na to samo miejsce, naprzód zatoczył krąg, potem puścił się w innym kierunku. — Byle nas tylko nie zaprowadził tam, zkąd wywieziono beczkę smoły — wtrąciłem. — I ja się tego obawiałem. Ale widzisz pan, Toby biegnie wciąż chodnikiem, a beczkę wieziono przecież ulicą.. To mnie uspokaja. Kierował się ku Tamizie przez Belmont Place i Prince’s street. Przy końcu Broad street doprowadził nad sam brzeg wody, do małego, drewnianego pomostu. Doszedłszy tam, Toby zaczął jęczeć żałośnie i patrzył na wodę. — Nie mamy szczęścia — rzekł Holmes — widocznie uciekli łódką. Kilka łodzi stało na kotwicy w przystani. Kazaliśmy obwąchać Tobyemu wszystkie po kolei, lecz nie odnajdywał widocznie tropu. Obok przystani wznosił się murowany domek, a za oknem wywieszona była tabliczka z napisem: „Mordecai Smith, wynajduje łodzie na dni i godziny.“ Drugi napis, umieszczony nad drzwiami, oznajmiał, że jest do wynajęcia szalupa parowa. Sherlock Holmes powiódł okiem dokoła i na jego twarzy odmalował się zawód. — Sprawa przybiera zły obrót — rzekł — ci hultaje sprytniejsi są, niż myślałem. Wszystko widocznie obmyślili i przewidzieli z góry. Boję się, czy nie weszli w porozumienie z właścicielami tego domku. W chwili, gdyśmy się do niego zbliżali, drzwi otworzyły się nagle i sześcioletni, rozczochrany chłopiec, wybiegł, ścigany przez kobietę z dużą gąbką w ręku. — A wracaj mi tu zaraz, Johnny. Szkaradny smarkaczu! Niechno tylko ojciec wróci, a zobaczy takiego brudasa, to sprawi dobre lanie. — Co za milutkie dziecko! — rzekł Holmes dyplomatycznie — jaka śliczna, rumiana buzia! Słuchaj-no Johnny, coby ci mogło sprawić przyjemność? Malec namyślał się chwilkę, wreszcie rzekł: — Ucieszyłbym się, gdyby mi pan dał szylinga. — A może wolisz co innego? — Wolałbym dwa szylingi — odparł malec po chwili namysłu. — Dobrze, kochanie, masz... Śliczny chłopiec, pani Smith, i bardzo roztropny. — Rzeczywiście nad wiek rozwinięty — przytwierdziła matka, uszczęśliwiona — ale nie mogę sobie z nim dać rady, zwłaszcza gdy mojego starego w domu niema. — Czy pan Smith jest teraz nieobecny? — podchwycił Holmes. — Bardzo tego żałuję, bo chciałem się z nim rozmówić. — Wyjechał wczoraj rano i dotychczas nie wrócił. Prawdę powiedziawszy, zaczynam być o niego niespokojną. Ale jeżeli panowie chcą łódkę wynająć, to i ja mogę go zastąpić. — Chciałbym wynająć szalupę. — Jaka szkoda! On właśnie odpłynął szalupą. To mnie właśnie niepokoi, bo wiem, że zabrał tyle tylko węgla, ile na drogę do Wolwich i z powrotem. Na co mu szalupa bez węgla? — Mógł kupić węgla w jakim składzie nadbrzeżnym. — I takby można, ale on nie zwykł tego robić. Zawsze pomstuje, że w tych składach sprzedają zły węgiel za bardzo drogie pieniądze. Zresztą nie podobał mi się kundman o drewnianej nodze. Szeptał wciąż z moim mężem po kątach i upajał go niepotrzebnie. Takie znajomości, to dyabła warte. — Człowiek o drewnianej nodze? — spytał Holmes udaną obojętnością. — Tak, panie, jakiś dziwoląg opalony, podobny do małpy, przychodził do mojego męża na gawędkę. On to obudził go wczoraj w nocy. Smith czekał już zapewne na niego, bo szalupa była gotowa. Powiem panu, że mnie to niepokoi. — Ależ, kochana pani Smith — rzekł Holmes wzruszając ramionami. — Skoro to było w nocy, zkądże wiesz, że to ten człowiek właśnie przychodził po jej męża? — Poznałam go po głosie. Taki ma ostry, świszczący, jak nikt inny. Zapukał do okna około trzeciej po północy. „No dalej-że towarzyszu! — zawołał — czas na służbę.“ Mój stary obudził Jima — to nasz starszy syn i wyruszyli razem w milczeniu. Słyszałam nawet, jak drewniana noga stukała po bruku. — Czy ten nieznajomy przyszedł sam? — Nie wiem, proszę pana. Innego głosu nie słyszałam. — Żałuję, żem pani zajął czas nadaremnie — rzekł Holmes — ale potrzebowałem szalupy i wskazali mi właśnie... jakże to jej nazwa? — „Aurora,“ do usług pańskich. — Ach! tak. Jest to stary duży statek, pomalowany na zielono w żółte pasy. Prawda? — Ależ nie, to najlepiej zbudowany statek na Tamizie. Pomalowano go świeżo na czarno, ma dwa pasy czerwone. — Istotnie, tak mi go opisywano, tylko zapomniałem. Życzę pani, abyś powitała męża jaknajprędzej. Gdybym zobaczył „Aurorę“ na rzece, to powiem panu Smith, że jesteś o niego niespokojną! Wszak pani mówiła, że komin cały czarny? — Nie, panie, czarny z białą obwódką u góry. — Ach! prawda! czarny z białą obwódką. Żegnam panią, mistress Smith. Wyszliśmy. — Oto właśnie stoi przewoźnik — rzekł Holmes, gdyśmy wrócili do przystani — wsiądziemy w jego łódź i popłyniemy po Tamizie. Zapamiętaj to sobie, Watsonie — dodał, gdyśmy zajęli miejsca w łódce — z ludźmi tej kategoryi trzeba zawsze udawać, że wiadomości, których nam udzielają, są nam obojętne. Inaczej milkną, i nic z nich wydobyć nie można. Jeśli zaś słuchasz ich jakby niechętnie, to możesz z nich wydobyć wszystko, co tylko zechcesz. Teraz wiadomo już, co nam czynić należy. — Ciekawy jestem, jak to pan rozumiesz. — Będziemy szukali po całej rzece, aż dopóki nie odnajdziemy „Aurory.“ — Ależ, mój drogi, byłaby to praca Syzyfowa. „Aurora“ stanęła może na kotwicy opodal Greenwich. Zanim dotrzemy do mostu, trzeba przepłynąć przez cały labirynt doków na przestrzeni kilku kilometrów. Eksploracya zajęłaby jednemu człowiekowi parę miesięcy. Przyzwijmy na pomoc policyę. — Nie, nie — odrzekł. — W ostatniej chwili wezwę może Athelneya Jonesa. Niezły to człowiek i nie chciałbym mu szkodzić w karyerze. Ale tymczasem chcę prowadzić sprawę na własną rękę. — Czy nie należałoby umieścić w dziennikach wezwania do strażników dokowych, aby nam udzielali wiadomości? — Mordercy dowiedzieliby się, ze ich tropimy i pośpieszyliby uciec. Obecnie choć zamierzają pewnie kraj opuścić, lecz nic ich nie nagli. Rad jestem, że Jones robi głupstwa, bo dzienniki zdają z nich sprawę i nasi zbiegowie sądzą, że wpadliśmy na trop fałszywy. — Cóż teraz poczniemy? — spytałem, gdyśmy wylądowali w pobliżu więzienia w Milbank. — Co poczniemy? Wsiądziemy do tej oto dorożki, wrócimy do siebie i prześpimy się należycie, bo zapewne przyjdzie nam czuwać całą noc dzisiejszą. Holmes zawołał dorożkarza, kazał mu jechać prędko i zatrzymać się przed biurem telegraficznem przy Great Potter street. Sherlock wyprawił ztamtąd depeszę. — Jak ci się zdaje, do kogo telegrafowałem? — Nie wiem doprawdy. — Czy pamiętasz oddział moich agentów z Baker street, którzy byli tak pomocni w sprawie Jeffersona Hope? — Ma się rozumieć, że pamiętam — odrzekłem, śmiejąc się. — I tutaj mogą nam oddać znaczne usługi. A jeśli to zawiedzie, poruszę inne sprężyny; chcę jednak wpierw wystawić ich na próbę. Telegrafowałem do porucznika Wiggins; znasz tę szkaradną małpę. Liczę, że zjawi się ze swą bandą, zanim zjemy śniadanie. Była dziewiąta rano; zaczynałem już odczuwać zmęczenie po nieprzespanej nocy: plątały mi się myśli, nogi odmawiały posłuszeństwa, brakło mi zapału, który dodawał ducha mojemu towarzyszowi. Nie moglem, tak jak on, zapomnieć zupełnie o sobie. Zamordowanie Bartłomieja Sholto i pościg za jego mordercami, wydawały mi się sprawą błahą w porównaniu z moją potrzebą spoczynku. Skarb, jako należący w części do miss Morston, obchodził mnie żywiej. Dopóki była nadzieja odzyskania go, dopóty nie miałem prawa rąk opuszczać. Lecz jeśli go odnajdę, czyż nie postawi to zapory pomiędzy mną, a moją ukochaną? Nie pozwalałem sobie jednak baczyć na względy samolubne. Holmes ścigał morderców, a moim obowiązkiem było poszukiwać skarbu. Po kąpieli i przebraniu się uczułem się rzeźwiejszy. Gdym wszedł do jadalni, Holmes siedział już przy zastawionym stole i nalewał kawę. — Przeczytaj to sobie — rzekł, podając mi dziennik. — Sprytny Jones przy pomocy nieuniknionego reportera przeniknął już tajemnicę. Ale sądzę, że jesteś już znudzony tem wszystkiem. Zacznij więc od szynki, potem przeczytasz. Wziąłem dziennik do rąk. Na pierwszej kolumnie ujrzałem artykuł pod tytułem: „Tajemnicza sprawa w Upper Norwood.“ „Wczoraj wieczór, około północy — pisał „Standard“ — znaleziono p. Bartłomieja Sholto z Pondichery Lodge martwym w pokoju zamkniętym na klucz od środka. Wszelkie poszlaki dowodzą, że nieszczęśliwy padł ofiarą morderstwa. Stwierdziliśmy, że na trupie nie było śladów zamachu, lecz znikł wspaniały zbiór kosztowności indyjskich. Zwłoki odkrył p. Sherlock Holmes i doktor Watson; przybyli oni do Pondichery Lodge wraz z p. Tadeuszem Sholto, bratem zamordowanego. „Szczęśliwym trafem, p. Athelney Jones, słynny agent policyjny, znajdował się właśnie w cyrkule przy Upper Norwood i mógł natychmiast podążyć na miejsce zbrodni. Wrodzona przenikliwość wprowadziła go natychmiast na trop mordercy, zaaresztował też bezzwłocznie Tadeusza Sholto, panią Bernstone szafarkę, kamerdynera, Indyanina Lal Ras i odźwiernego Mac Murdo. „Zbrodniarz — czy zbrodniarze — znali widocznie dom. P. Athelney Jones, dzięki swoim wiadomościom technicznym i darowi spostrzegawczemu, wykazał niezbicie, że ci łotrzy nie mogli wejść ani przez drzwi, ani przez okno, lecz że spuścili się przez dach, korzystając z klapy nad pokoikiem, łączącym się z laboratoryum chemicznem, w którem znaleziono trupa. „Była to więc zbrodnia obmyślana z góry. P. Athelney Jones rozwinął w tym wypadku wielką energię, rozesłał natychmiast agentów we wszystkie strony i ujął nici tego tajemniczego przestępstwa, wykazując, jak potrzebną jest dzielna głowa, która potrafi i rozumować i wydawać rozkazy. „Jest to najlepszy argument na odparcie domagań osób, żądających decentralizacyi policyi, albowiem wypadek niniejszy stwierdza, jak jest pożądanem, aby agenci mogli jaknajprędzej podążać tam, dokąd ich wzywa obowiązek.“ — No i cóż na to powiadasz? — rzekł Holmes drwiąco. — Wspaniały artykuł, prawda? — Sądzę, że powinniśmy być radzi, iż nas jeszcze nie aresztowano. — I ja tak myślę; nie ręczyłbym nawet za nasze bezpieczeństwo. Rozległ się dzwonek, a po chwili nasza gospodyni, pani Hudson, wydała okrzyk przerażenia. — Słyszysz, Holmes — zawołałem — może to już policya po nas przychodzi. — Nie, do tego jeszcze nie doszło. To agenci nieurzędowi, poprostu moi amatorowie z Baker street. Tupanie bosych nóg rozległo się na schodach, a jednocześnie dolatywały ostre głosy. Tuzin brudnych, odartych chłopaków wbiegł do salonu. Jeden z nich, wyższy i starszy od towarzyszów, wystąpił naprzód z komiczną powagą. — Otrzymałem pański telegram — rzekł — i zaraz przyprowadziłem ich tutaj. Wydałem trzy szylingi i sześć pensów na bilety. — Dobrze — odparł Holmes, wyjmując pieniądze z kieszeni — ale na przyszłość Wiggins, tamci będą ci składali raporty, a ty sam przyjdziesz zdać mi sprawę ze wszystkiego, coś się dowiedział. Niepodobna, aby cała banda wpadała do mego mieszkania za każdym razem. Dziś jednak, skoroście już przybyli, wysłuchajcie moich rozkazów. Chcę się dowiedzieć, co się stało z szalupą, zwaną „Aurora,“ należącą co Mordecaia Smith; ta szalupa jest pomalowana na czarno, ma dwa pasy czerwone i komin z białą obwódką u góry, stoi gdzieś zapewne na Tamizie. Jeden z was niech ma na oku przystań Mordecaia Smith (naprzeciw Milbank) i uważa, czy nie powróciła jeszcze. Podzielcie robotę między siebie i zbadajcie starannie obydwa wybrzeża Tamizy, a gdy się czego dowiecie, w tej chwili dajcie mi znać. Zrozumieliście? — Tak panie — odparł za wszystkich Wiggins. — Płacić wam będę, jak zwykle, a ten, który odnajdzie szalupę, dostanie odemnie gwineę. Macie zapłatę za jeden dzień z góry. A teraz w drogę. Dał każdemu po szylingu; zbiegli ze schodów, a ztamtąd na ulicę. — Jeżeli szalupa jest jeszcze na wodach Tamizy, to ją odszukają z pewnością — rzekł Holmes wstając od stołu i zapalając fajeczkę. — Te łobuzy wszędzie się wcisną, wszystko dojrzą, wykryją i to bez zwrócenia na siebie uwagi. Tymczasem nie pozostaje nam nic innego, jak czekać cierpliwie. Dalsze poszukiwania rozpoczniemy, gdy nam doniosą, gdzie jest „Aurora“ lub jej właściciel. — Skorzystasz pan zapewne z tego czasu, aby odpocząć i przespać się? — nadmieniłem. — Nie czuję się wcale zmęczonym. Nie pamiętam, aby mnie kiedy zmęczyła praca, ale nuży mnie zawsze bezczynność. Zapalę sobie fajkę i będę rozważał nad tą sprawą, dzięki której pozyskałem śliczną klientkę. Zresztą zadanie nasze łatwe. Ludzi o jednej nodze mniej jest, niż o dwóch, ale takich, jak wspólnik zbrodni niema wcale w naszych strefach. — Powiedz-że mi pan nareszcie, co to za wspólnik? Nie będę przed panem robił tajemnic, zresztą i sam już musiałeś powziąć opinię w tej sprawie. Rozważmy wszystkie dane tej zagadki. Sądząc z odbicia stóp, ten człowiek ma nogę fenomenalnie małą, nie krępowaną nigdy obuwiem, przytem jest niezwykle zwinny i zręczny, wreszcie jako broni używa maczugi kamiennej i kolców zatrutych. Jakiż wyprowadzasz pan ztąd wniosek? — To musi by człowiek dziki! — zawołałem — zapewne jeden z indyjskich wspólników Jonatana Smith. — Bynajmniej. I ja tak sądziłem w pierwszej chwili po obejrzeniu tych przedmiotów, ale ślady stóp były tak charakterystyczne, że po rozwadze zmieniłem zdanie. Mieszkańcy Indostanu bywają małego wzrostu, lecz mają jednak nogi znacznie większe. Hindus czystej krwi ma nogę długą i wązką; Mahometanin nosi sandały i dla tego pierwszy palec u nogi ma odstający, gdyż oddziela go od innych gruby rzemień. Zresztą zatrute kolce mogły być puszczone tylko z łuku. No, powiedz że mi teraz, zkąd ów dziki człowiek jest rodem? — Z Ameryki Południowej — odparłem na chybił trafił. Holmes zdjął gruby tom z etażerki. — Oto pierwsza część słownika geograficznego, który obecnie wychodzi. Coś tu znajdziemy — rzekł otwierając grubą księgę na literze a — „Archipelag Andamański, położony o trzysta czterdzieści mil od Sumatry, w zatoce Bengalskiej i t. d. Klimat wilgotny, rafy koralowe, rekiny, osada karna, ciężkie roboty w Port-Blair. Wyspa Rutland, plantacye tytuniu...“ Mniejsza o to, idźmy dalej. Oto czego nam trzeba: „Mieszkańcy wysp Andamańskich są najmniejszą rasą na kuli ziemskiej, choć niektórzy uczeni za najdrobniejszych ludzi poczytują Buszmanów z Afryki, Indyan Digger z Ameryki lub mieszkańców Ziemi Ognistej. Średni wzrost Andamańczyków nie dochodzi 1 m. 25 ctm. Ci wyspiarze odznaczają się charakterem ponurym, nietowarzyskim i okrutnym, zdolni są jednak do wdzięczności i nie zapominają nigdy doznanego dobrodziejstwa.“ — Zapamiętaj to sobie, Watsonie. — „Zazwyczaj są bardzo szpetni: mają dużą, nieforemną głowę, małe oczki przenikliwe i okrutne, nogi i ręce fenomenalnie małe. Przy swej wrodzonej dzikości opierają się dotychczas usiłowaniom Anglików, pragnących wzbudzić w nich zaufanie; wreszcie są oni postrachem dla marynarzy, wyrzuconych skutkiem katastrof okrętowych na to wybrzeże, albowiem zabijają ich kamiennemi maczugami lub też strzałami zatrutemi. Takie mordy kończą się ludożerczym bankietem.“ — Co za miły ludek! Prawda, Watsonie? Gdyby człowiek, którego ścigamy, pozostawiony był własnemu instynktowi, odkrylibyśmy zapewne same kości ofiary. Pewien jestem, że Jonatan Smith żałuje dziś gorzko, iż użył takiego wspólnika. — Ale jakimże sposobem go wynalazł? — Wszak wiemy, że ów Small przebywał na wyspach Andamańskich? Cóżby w tem było dziwnego, gdyby przywiózł ztamtąd krajowca? Bądź spokojny: zczasem wszystko się wyjaśni. Ale widzę, że upadasz ze znużenia. Połóż się na tej kanapie. Ja cię ukołyszę. Wziął skrzypce i zagrał cichą, smutną melodyę, improwizował ją zapewne, gdyż był obdarzony wielką zdolnością muzyczną. Usnąłem niebawem i śniła mi się piękna Marya Morston.